marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Claudia Lee
Claudia Lee portrayed Brooke in Kick-Ass 2. Significant roles *Elizaveta in The Circus Girl (2010) *Bridget in Zeke and Luther (2011) *Magnolia Breeland in Hart of Dixie (2011-2012) Quotes *"I’m extremely thrilled to be apart of such an amazing project. I know this is only the beginning for my film career! I love making art. Whether it involves music or acting, I want to make art that has a message. For example, my song and music video ''It Gets Better offers a message of hope for people who have been bullied or rejected by society. I enjoy making people feel something special when they watch my work and I’m excited to bring the character of Brooke to life. I know my fans will be very surprised about this character in Kick-Ass 2. Most importantly, I’m so happy and blessed to be working with such an extremely talented cast. I respect all of their work. Words can’t describe my feelings of happiness and anticipation!" *"''The whole essence of Brooke’s attitude is what helped me to create her persona. I am a fan of the ''Kick-Ass comic book series, so I was drawn to bring out all of those qualities that “Brooke” possesses. I love Mark Millar and John Romita Jr.’s work. I’ve read the first two Hit-Girl issues and I can’t wait for the rest of them. In Kick-Ass 2 you will see some of Brooke’s unique personality, but there is definitely more of her character to develop." *"''Well, Magnolia Breeland [her character in ''Hart of Dixie] is different than Brooke, because she is very mature, but also naive. I enjoy playing Magnolia because she’s innocent, and a teenager trying to find herself in a small community where everyone knows her family life. Of course I’m looking forward to change things up and play a character totally different. I’ve been searching for a character like Brooke for a while, because I enjoy taking risks with art. The “Kick-Ass 2” project is phenomenal. The fact that I get to play a character that is dynamic and intriguing is so fun for me. I believe everyone enjoys playing a character different from the norm, because it allows you to separate yourself from reality." *"''I don’t believe the graphic content really made me think twice about the project. I know my parents were probably shocked, but characters like Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl color the movie with such great qualities. The movie wouldn’t be the same without the “details.” Those are the qualities that make the movie unique and edgy." *"Yes, 100%, I am a major fan of the comic book movie genre! I’ve been reading the new ''Captain Marvel comic books and I love that Captain Marvel is a female! I find her very empowering and strong. She’s a fighter, intellectual, and is also courageous! One of my favorite comic book movies is Avengers. I love the character Black Widow because she’s a lethal weapon!" *"''Shooting film is really different because with TV you get a script every week and you don't know what's going to happen with your character. And then you have the studio and what they want to push and you always have to go back and recreate your character for each episode, which is really fun. Film is very different from TV because you know the story from start to finish and you know how you can create your character and make that performance stand out. Working on ''Kick-Ass 2 and being part of this film was such an amazing experience because I got to see a different side of the industry and how fun it is to work on a film, and how amazing it is to create a character and push myself even further to make choices to make my role standout. It's really fun and I love both worlds and I'm glad that I'm accepted in both of them." *"''I have always read comic books, and I know that sounds funny for a girl to say that. My cousins were really big fans of comic books. I would go visit them in Poland and we would just read them. My cousin is a huge fan, and when I say "huge fan", I mean stacks on stacks, surrounding his room. That's what we would do during dinner time when we would want to get away when we were younger. So I've been very aware of the comic book world, and when I was approached with Kick-Ass 2 I wanted to dig even further into the character and I wanted to learn more about Brooke. I wanted to learn more about the relationship with Hit-Girl and what she's struggling with and how Chris's character is struggling with who he's becoming and how Kick-Ass is trying to figure out his life as well. I think that's the beautiful story of ''Kick-Ass 2. Each one of these three main characters are struggling with who they are and realizing the honesty behind that. I really wanted to dig further into the storyline and realize what was happening. I know in the comic books that Mindy's nemesis, her name is Debbie, and I was really excited to see how she was portrayed in the comic books and how Brooke was being portrayed in the film. It was really kind of cool to see how I could pull some of the things from the comic book and add them into my performance. It was really fun. I've always been a fan of them. I really admire the artistry in them. I think they're so beautiful. It always looks beautiful and that's what always mesmerizes me." *"''She is definitely Mindy's nemesis and she is very manipulative. Brooke is definitely a force to be reckoned with. She's hardcore. She's cutthroat. She's very blunt. Her insecurities heighten all of these qualities that she has to a new level. She is definitely someone that views Mindy as a threat. She doesn't know that Mindy is really Hit-Girl, but she knows that there's something special about her. Brooke has always been the girl that's been the one that everyone has been idolizing and watching... She's been the special one. When she sees someone that's competition, the feelings turn and the claws come out, so it's been really fun." *"Hardest working actor... I would have to say, because most of my scenes did take place with Chloë, and a few with Aaron, I would have to say Chloë is definitely a very hard working young lady. We both are very young and we have to deal with school on set, and then on top of that the training that we went through, and our scenes and filming... It's a lot to deal with that adult actors really don't have to focus on. Being on set and dealing with school work, and then having to go film very high energy scenes, and then back to working on your Algebra 2 homework... That's a lot of work. We really have a lot to deal with. It's amazing how we just get things done." *"The funniest actor? I can't narrow it down because when you put four girls together there's going to be lots of funny stories and we're going to be constantly laughing. There was one day when we were on set – This took place in the gymnasium where you guys kind of see the small clip of Brooke dancing – We were literally so slap-happy that we kept singing and laughing and dancing around and it was hysterical. We were just hysterical. They had to come up to us and be like "OK guys, we got to be a little bit quiet. We're on a time crunch." But we kept on laughing and kept on being teenage girls. It's inevitable. What can you do? There was also another scene where we were in a hallway and the same thing happened. And we literally had to be quieted down because it was too much. It got too loud. But it's inevitable. When you get teenage girls together it's bound to get loud." Category:Kick-Ass cast